


Danganronpa:Trigger Happy Havoc

by Motomoto3674891657



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different Mastermind (Dangan Ronpa), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Betrayal, Dark Comedy, Dork Naegi Makoto, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Monokuma (Dangan Ronpa) Being An Asshole, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Abuse, Violence, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22428541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Motomoto3674891657/pseuds/Motomoto3674891657
Summary: Makoto Naegi got lucky and accepted to hopes peak academy,a school that only accepts the best,but Naegi along with 14 other students get kidnapped,and their captor is a sadistic bear named Monokuma.Also read this story on https://www.wattpad.com/story/210050659-danganronpa-trigger-happy-havoc
Relationships: Celestia Ludenberg/Yamada Hifumi, Enoshima Junko/Naegi Makoto, Fujisaki Chihiro/Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Fujisaki Chihiro/Oowada Mondo, Ikusaba Mukuro/Naegi Makoto, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kirigiri Jin & Kirigiri Kyoko, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Kuwata Leon & Maizono Sayaka, Kuwata Leon & Oowada Mondo, Maizono Sayaka/Naegi Makoto, Monokuma/Naegi Makoto, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 9
Kudos: 54





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Mi hoy minoy

(you already know who gets executed at the beginning)

Heck yeah, prime restate much,  
Place is a smack dab in the heart of Tokyo.Hopes peak High School.

Solid core curricular

Sports

Liberal arts

Like a prep school for overachievers.

They cherry pick the best of the best from districts all over.

Cause it's government funded,we're talking crazy perks.

Not gonna lie though.

A kid like me cutting it here?

I wasn't so sure?

Lady luck got me enrolled?

Who knew she'd be in it for the Long haul.

I got this!

that's what I thought.

That first step onto my new campus,my new life Should have filled me up with hope.

But it didn't,as soon as I stepped foot on the campus,I felt lightheaded,my vision had gotten blurry and I passed out.

Darkness, complete and total.

Life as I knew it was over.

Took me a little bit to put it all together,in fact,at this point I was still clueless.

Luck had nothing to do with my enrollment.Not the good kind anyways.

Nope,the core curricular here was despair.

(Gasps)A... room?

When I first woke up,it was so strange.I woke up in a king sized bed.I was on the left side of it.It was really comfortable,the sheets being made from pure silk and the blanket being fluffy.When I turned my head I had found a nightstand,which was the most empty nightstand I had ever seen, normally nightstands have lamps, phones, alarm clocks,flower pots, and a bunch of other junk.But no,the only thing there was some letter.And then there was this room,you know when you move to a new house and everything looks so big and empty,and smells like wood?That was this room,except the king sized bed with the fluffy blanket and the nightstand with the letter.And of course the drawers had locks on them.I grabbed the letter and started reading it.

Welcome to hopes peak High School,a new semester has begun.Since you are starting new lives,this School will be your new world.Also gather in the gym at 8:00 for the welcoming Ceremony.

Its only 7:50 right now,as much as I wanted to explore this School I also wanted to get there early to come face to face with my Captor.

I was walking down the hallways and found security cameras.

I opened the door,to my surprise there were only two people,(but probably also not surprising)One was a girl with lavender hair,and the other was a guy with red eyes and thick brown eyebrows.

Are they the ones who kidnapped me?


	2. Introduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter no one asked for

The guy with the thick eyebrows and red eyes seemed to have noticed me,while the girl with the lavender hair had her hand to her chin,and was looking around the gym. 

I then realized something

There are other students here too,and i know who the guy with the Thick eyebrows is

He is Kiyotaka ishimaru.

And he is the Ultimate Moral Compass.

I looked back at the lavender haired girl,I don't know who she is,nor did i know what her talent was.i wanted to ask her but didn't want to be rude.However she does look a bit familiar.

Like I've seen her before type familiar,but where?

I realized I was staring at her,and then my face was red,and then she turned back to me which turned my face into a Tomato.

Need something?she asked

What no I'm good,sorry about that.

I laugh nervously

She seemed like she was very serious.

Ishimaru decided to break the silence in the room

Good morning classmates,it seems like I'm not the only who listens to our principal

Knowing that the girl with the lavender hair wasn't going to respond,he turned his head towards me.

I started stuttering since I didn't know how to or what to respond with.

I was saved by the Bell when the door opened.

A guy walked in,he had dreadlocks and had the same hairstyle as Eddie Steeples and Eric Andre and looked a lot like them.And he had very dark skin.

And he is Yasuhiro Hagakure,and he is the Ultimate Clairvoyant.

Oh hey dudes

Morning to you sir

Ishimaru and Yasuhiro were talking while I was deep in my thoughts.

Did we really get kidnapped or was I just being paranoid?

If we were really kidnapped I'm pretty sure our captor would be torturing and taunting us by now,so why?

I was snapped back into reality when ishimaru called out to me.

Hey sir, forgive me for not asking sooner,but what's your name.

Yeah dude,no offense,but I've never heard of you,are you like some secret agent or something?

Uh no,I shyly responded with

Then what's your name and talent?

Um, I'm Makoto Naegi and I'm the Ultimate Lucky student.

Wow,you got here by luck,that's so cool dude.

I was happy that he thought it was cool,but I didn't think it was.

I'm glad that you like my title but it's really useless.

Come on Mr.Naegi,you may lack talent,but you've still got luck.

Ah thanks I responded.

I didn't have the best social skills since I'm kind of a outcast.

Back in my old school I only had 3 friends,and we were outcasts.We weren't nerds, maybe we were a bit of Dorks and Otaku's.My three friends were my childhood friends,my best friend was Leroy Johnson my sister was jealous of him since he was my best friend and she wanted to be my best friend.I knew him since kindergarten. He originally lived in America,but moved to Japan because his Dad had found a job here.I remember on the first day of kindergarten I was excited, because I thought I would make friends,but it was the exact opposite.Nobody wanted to be friends with me,I remember when it was recess time,I was excited,I was thinking that maybe my classmates would decide to talk to me,but no.There were kids talking and playing,I was crying because my worst fear had happened,being alone.My other worst fear was being kidnapped and isolated from everyone and everything.I thought I was all alone,until I saw someone on a swing alone.It was Leroy,I asked him if he wanted to play with me and be my friend,and he said yes.My second friend is Kaguya Narimiya.She was a new student back in second grade,because of this nobody really took any interest in her.However me and Leroy did.And my third friend is Yoshitsugu Watanabe,I met him in fourth grade.

Hey dudes,what's her name?

Yasuhiro was obviously talking about the lavender haired girl.She turned her head back to us but still had her hand to her chin.She was quiet for a while which made me nervous.Then she spoke.

My name is Kyoko Kirigiri.

The name sounded familiar I thought

Ms.Kirigiri,what a lovely name.Whats your talent?

Right when Ishimaru asked her that the door opened.It had already been 5 minutes.It was now 7:55.

A girl with bleached Strawberry blonde hair came in.Her name is Junko Enoshima.

My sister is a big fan of her.However she looks very different up close then she does in the magazines and TV.Her bust is smaller.She is Skinnier.And she has freckles across her face.She just in general looks different in person.

Hello,I'm Junko Enoshima, charmed I'm sure.

She had a Valley girl accent.

Next,Celestia Ludenberg the Ultimate Gambler came in.

Then Byakuya Togami the Ultimate Affluent Progeny.

Aoi Asahina the Ultimate Swimmer.

Mondo Owada the Ultimate Biker.

Chihiro Fujisaki Ultimate Programmer.

Toko Fukawa the Ultimate Writing Prodigy.

Hifumi Yamada the Ultimate Fanfic Creator.

Sakura Ogami the Ultimate Martial Artist.

Leon Kuwata the Ultimate baseball star.

Everyone was chatting about their current situation.

Umm excuse me,Naegi was it?

I turned back back to the source of the voice,it was Sayaka Maizono the Ultimate Pop Sensation

I blush and ask her,Wait you actually remember me?

Of course I do silly, after all we went to the same Elementary and middle school.

My face turned into a Tomoto again.

Yeah it's just that you were so popular and I was the complete opposite of that.I shyly responded.

Oh I knew it,I came off as a totally snob.

Wait don't cry it's fine really.

I stopped when I realized that she was actually teasing me.

I laugh and she giggles adorably.

If Maizono and I going to be friends this Time,then maybe being trapped here isn't so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Monokuma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter no one asked for

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning explicit language

I was talking to Sayaka Maizono when suddenly until Byakuya interrupted us.

Byakuya Togami:I hope you too are done flirting so we can deal with matters.

Makoto Naegi:Such as?

Byakuya Togami:Our current situation someone has obviously collected us here for a reason.

Yasuhiro Hagakure: Don't worry everyone I'm sure we're fine

???: Testing testing hello can everyone hear me fine?

Yasuhiro Hagakure: See this is just how they do things at hopes peak academy

All of us looked like dead fish,we were waiting for someone to pop up but instead out of nowhere a Black and white bear popped out of a Barrell on the stage.And then everyone started freaking out.

Leon Kuwata: What the hell?

Hifumi Yamada: ahh I had a nightmare like this once

Yasuhiro Hagakure: Damn that weed must kicking in now.

Junko Enoshima: ugh gross you do that stuff?

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: Drugs are not allowed in a school environment!

Yasuhiro Hagakure:Dude I never said I smoked it here!

Kiyotaka Ishimaru:Still,when you wake up and get ready for school you should always eat a healthy breakfast and not do such crude things!

Mondo Owada: Shut up Poindexter!

???:Wow I didn't expect this to happen?

Mondo Owada:oh yeah jackass who the hell are you?

Monokuma: young man some respect,I'm monokuma, your headmaster,but to dumb it down im the principal of this school.Now give me your snappiest good morning.

Ishimaru Kiyotaka:GOOD MORNING SIR!

Toko Fukawa:Don't encourage it!

Mondo Owada:Yeah right like he's going to listen,Don't bother telling that to Poindexter here.

Monokuma:Hmm, it'll have to do.Now a lot of you are probably Wondering as to how long your going to be staying at Hope's peak academy.How bout...THE REST OF YOUR LIVES!!!!

Leon Kuwata:What,you can't just keep us here!

Chihiro Fujisaki:Yeah what if we have families?

Junko Enoshima: Just No!

Monokuma: Now there is a loophole for those who wish to leave.

Byakuya Togami: Enlighten us.

Monokuma:Well it's simple,good old fashioned murder.Whoever murders a classmate and gets away with it can leave this school Scott free.

Hifumi Yamada:WHAT???!!!!!

Yasuhiro Hagakure: come on dude that's fucked up.

Monokuma:What?I'm letting you get away with murder for real.

Mondo Owada:oh yeah Tiny bastard!Take this shit any further and your going to be a Scrap metal!

Monokuma:is that so?What are you going to do cut me with that Dildo on your head?

Mondo Owada: BITCH NO!!

Mondo picked monokuma up and was about to destroy him until a beeping sound started emitting from the robot

Mondo Owada:What the hell is that beeping sound?

To be honest I didn't know what hell what the beeping sound was,but it felt appropriate to tell him to throw it.

Makoto Naegi:throw it!

Mondo Owada:What?

Makoto Naegi:I think it's going to explode!

Mondo throws the bear, which to not my surprise it does explode.But it still does make me and the other students frightened.

Yasuhiro Hagakure:What the hell?

Mondo Owada: Fucking thing could have blown my fucking face!

Chihiro Fujisaki:So the bear is Kaput right?

Monokuma:How many times do I have to say it's MONO FRIGGIN KUMA?!!!!

Hifumi Yamada:Damn it,I predicted that the little Gremlin would be back.Now he's a ghost after revenge!

Yasuhiro Hagakure:AHH A GHOST?!!!

Leon Kuwata:Come on man don't be a fucking idiot.Its obvious that he's back cause he's a robot.It's a thing called common fucking sense Dipshit!

Hifumi Yamada:Curse you!

Monokuma:Tada!I'm back bitches!

Yasuhiro Hagakure:Oh thank goodness it's not a fucking ghost.

Leon Kuwata: Don't worry man it's just a robot.

Monokuma:Let that be a warning that monokuma plays no games!Get smart with me again,any of you bastards,let's just say we forget warnings for in favor of Cruel punishment!Well hope you all enjoy your stay at this wonderful and thoughtful school, Smell y'all later!

Celestia Ludenberg:So to be correct,in order to get out one must take the life of another without getting caught.

Kiyotaka Ishimaru:This is an outrage!

Mondo Owada:It's fucking Bullshit!

Chihiro Fujisaki:(crying)no it's a joke.

Byakuya Togami:(scoffs)a joke it may well be,but I'm still concerned as to one of you take it at heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Dorm Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto discovers that he has a room.

As I was analyzing the environment around me, Everyone was doing their own thing.

Sakura was trying to bust us out by punching the wall.But the problem is that her strength seems to be too feeble.

And then Yasuhiro and Mondo were arguing about dumb stuff.

Mondo: You goddamn jackass! Didn't the fucking bear say they were called E-Handbooks? 

Yasuhiro Hagakure: Digital notebooks, E-Handbooks,what's the freaking difference Bruh?

Mondo Owada: Don't you dare fucking talk to me like that! I'll kick your ass!

Yasuhiro Hagakure: Holy shit dude!!!

Ishimaru Kiyotaka: All right you too, Knock it off!

Aoi Asahina: Come on guys we shouldn't be fighting.

Yasuhiro Hagakure: Yeah man! Please have mercy on me!

Mondo Owada: I'll leave you alone for now!But cross me again and I'll fucking rip you to shreds!

Yasuhiro Hagakure: Okay Man.

A bit of time had passed and we all met back to talk about if we found a way out yet.Sadly the results are the quite opposite of what we wanted.

Leon Kuwata: I'm telling you, we've been busting this place for hours and I can't find Jack!

Hifumi Yamada: that bear must have set this stage up pretty good.

Leon Kuwata: No shit sherlock!

Ishimaru Kiyotaka: Don't lose Faith friends!A way is bound to present itself if we keep working together and keep moving forward!

Junko Enoshima: Well Damn, Somebody knows their way around.

Ishimaru Kiyotaka: As a Moral compass it's my duty to Point everyone in the Ethical direction!

Junko Enoshima: Well yeah,but I felt like us working together was already a bit obvious.

Byakuya Togami: I prefer to search alone!

Of course this gets a reaction out of everyone,but it doesn't surprise me that he says this.

Yasuhiro Hagakure: Are you sure that's a good idea?I mean that bear could kill you at anytime.

Byakuya Togami: Yeah but one of you could already be planning my ultimate Demise.

Yasuhiro Hagakure: really dude?

Byakuya Togami: Only a Fool would be in Denial.

Mondo Owada: Woah there asshole!You can't just do whatever the hell you want like you own the fucking place!

Byakuya Togami: A Dog that does nothing but bark should just do what it's owner says,and sit down!

Mondo Owada: Oh I get what you're saying!You think that just because you're a big money hotshot that you're fucking better than everyone?

Byakuya Togami: Not just because of money,but because my family name is powerful,my family name has been around since the 1700s and is still standing to this day.You are all a bunch of ants for us to crush!

Mondo Owada: Shut up!I'm going to put you're head through the fucking ground!And teach you a goddamn lesson!

This fight was starting to get out of control,and I had to step in.Plus the damn bear would want us to fight each other.

Makoto Naegi: Hold on guys!The last thing we want to do is fight!

Mondo Owada: What?

Makoto Naegi: we're supposed to be in this together!Fighting is going to get us nowhere!

He looked at me and started growling.

Mondo Owada: All right!! Fine!!

Makoto Naegi: You're taking my advice?Not going to lie I expected you to beat me up.

Mondo Owada: Well look you saved my life earlier and I never thanked you.Also anybody who warns me about a bomb exploding before it fucking kills me,is a bro for life.What I'm trying to say is that I trust you.

Makoto Naegi: Well thanks.

Mondo Owada: No problem bro!

I cringed at him calling me bro since it was really obnoxious and unnecessary, but he sees me as a friend, somebody he can trust.And that's what really matters.

All of us have our own assigned dorm room.As I navigated myself to my room I analyzed it.

There was a bed,a lint roller on the ground,a notepad,a key with my name on the table,a toolkit in the drawer,a trash can,a piece of paper hanging on the wall which seems to have been written by monokuma himself.

Note: Announcement,each rooms lock has been crafted to completely protect against any tampering or lock picking.I do not have a copy of each individual room and Making a backup is a pain in the ass so please don't lose yours. your room comes furnished with a shower,keep in mind that the shower shuts off after curfew.The bathroom in the female rooms include a special lock of their own unless the female is a drag Queen or a trap.If you look in your drawers you'll see that we have a gift for you.Crafted by yours truly.For the females a sewing kit which includes a map of all of the body's Vital Organs.One stab will do the job if you hit the right place.As for the males a toolkit,a strong blow to the head should be accessible for murder.Good luck kids,hope you all murder each other.Smell y'all later!

I crumbled up the piece of paper in my hands and shot it in the trash can.

Makoto Naegi: Bullshit! There's no way we would murder each other.This fucking bear must be out of his mind!

After analyzing my dorm room I quickly rushed out to meet with the others.But there was someone waiting for me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Mr.Nighttime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang all meet back up to talk about their discoveries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can also read this on Wattpad.

The moment I stepped out of the dormitory I got whammed.

???: Ahh

Makoto Naegi: Ow!! What the heck is with this place?

I rubbed my head in pain.To make matters worse I fell on the floor which didn't help the pain in my head.Cuz now my freaking back,Knees and elbows where aching.

Makoto Naegi: Dang it!

It felt like I was crushed by a boulder filled with lava.Luckily though my ears were ringing a little bit so I had nothing to worry about.

???:W-Watch where your g-going!!! 

After my head,knees and elbows recovered from the aching I navigated my head to the person I whammed into.And it was the writing prodigy Toko Fukawa.

Makoto Naegi: oh sorry. Are you okay?

Toko Fukawa: S-Shut up!!! It's not like You care about me anyways!

Makoto Naegi: that doesn't answer my question.

Toko Fukawa: Y-Yes I'm fine!

I offered to help her up since she was still on the ground but of course she rejected my offer.

Toko Fukawa: I d-don't need your help! I can take care of myself,You d-dirty bastard!

I looked back at my own dormitory door.There was a tiny pixelated version of me on it. And then I turned my head to look at the other dormitory doors and they also had tiny pixelated versions of there owners.

Makoto Naegi: by the way what are you doing here?

Toko Fukawa: Oh I get it. You don't l-like me is that it?

Makoto Naegi: What?No! That's not what I meant.

Toko Fukawa: You don't want me here because I'm filthy,ugly,smelly,gross and disgusting,is that it?

Makoto Naegi: that's not what why I asked.

Toko Fukawa: A-Admit it you freaking C-Coward!

Makoto Naegi: I was asking because I walk out of my room And I run into you because I wasn't expecting anybody to be standing in front of my dormitory and you were standing there.And I just wanna know why you were standing in front of my dormitory?

Toko Fukawa: I c-came to g-get you.

Makoto Naegi: you came to get me?Why?

Toko Fukawa: W-While you were in your room Whacking it! Everyone's been searching this place.We d-decided it would be more e-efficient if we split up to investigate.So w-we agreed to reunite in the dining hall and talk about what we each f-found out.

Makoto Naegi: so that's why your here?

Toko Fukawa: Y-Yes.Nobody wanted me to aid them on their investigation s-so they m-made me come get you instead.

Makoto Naegi: I'm sorry that nobody wanted you.

Toko Fukawa: S-Shut up! I don't need your f-freaking waterworks!

Makoto Naegi: So if that's what's up then I'll just come to the dining hall then.

Toko Fukawa: S-Sure you do that.

As I arrive at the dining hall I see that everyone is already there which makes me thankful.Cuz now I don't have to wait for them to get here.

Yasuhiro Hagakure: Finally!Now y'all arrive.

Leon Kuwata: Jesus Christ what took y'all so long?

Makoto Naegi: Bit of a long story.

Sayaka Maizono: Good news Makoto!While we went investigating we made some discoveries!

Aoi Asahina: And now we get to share it with everyone.

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: Now that Everyone is here it's time to start the meeting! Let's all go around and share what we found out during our respective investigations.The sooner we find out what's going on.The sooner we get out of here.

Sayaka Maizono: When Fukawa came and got you I'm assuming she filled you in with what we were doing.

Makoto Naegi: yeah she did.Also guys don't you think what you did to her was cruel?

Celestia Ludenberg: what do you mean?

Makoto Naegi: she told me that none of you guys wanted her.

Junko Enoshima: I hate to break it to you Naegi but she was lying to you.

Makoto Naegi: What?

Aoi Asahina: truth is we wanted her to help during our investigation.

Sakura Ogami: she wanted to help only Byakuya.

Byakuya Togami: but as you are all aware by now I prefer to search alone.

Sayaka Maizono: since she didn't want to help I told her to call for you so could investigate with us.

Makoto Naegi: wait I was supposed to be investigating with everyone?But she didn't call for me until y'all were done.

Toko Fukawa: (Growls) Damn it!

Makoto Naegi: how could you lie to me?

Toko Fukawa: Shut up!

Sayaka Maizono: you know Makoto I told to call for you because..well I really wanted to investigate with you.

As she said that I could see her cheeks turn pink.My face would be a tomato right now if it wasn't for the simple fact that I felt bad.Cause it would have been great to have been Investigating with her.

Toko Fukawa: Y-Yeah..well nobody wants to be..w-with a dirty slut like you.

The moment Toko called her a dirty slut all of the pink in Maizono's cheeks faded.And now she looked like her dog just died.

Junko Enoshima: What the hell Fukawa?

Chihiro Fujisaki: yeah that was mean.How could you say that about someone you just met?

Toko Fukawa:L-Leave me alone!

Aoi Asahina: Toko that was totally uncalled for! Apologize to her right now!

Toko Fukawa: S-Shut up!I'm...not apologizing!

Celestia Ludenberg: i believe we all met back here to share what we found during our investigations.

Sayaka Maizono: yeah we did.

Byakuya Togami: I'll start since none of you ants will.

Mondo Owada: Shut the fuck up asshole!

Byakuya Togami: well then if you merely want me to keep my mouth shut then I shall comply with your wish,you small stupid ant!

Yasuhiro Hagakure: dude just tell us what you found.

Byakuya Togami: I went on my own to find clues that could help us track down the Puppet master that's responsible for imprisoning us here.

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: did you find any?

Byakuya Togami: Unfortunately no.And that's all from me.

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: all right who's next?

Sayaka Maizono: didn't you also investigate?

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: oh yeah I did.Listen up everybody!I spent some time around the dormitory.And there I discovered that there are rooms for each person!

Mondo Owada: No shit!You don't say poindexter!

Toko Fukawa: Y-You idiot!

Leon Kuwata: if you were in the dormitory then why didn't you get Makoto?

Celestia Ludenberg: You're forgetting the fact that he has the brain size of a walnut.

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: ...

Junko Enoshima: you know me and Chihiro found out that all of the rooms are soundproof.

Chihiro Fujisaki: Your nextdoor neighbor could scream their lungs out but you wouldn't hear a thing.

Hifumi Yamada: So what I'm hearing is that if you want to protect your ears from Uvogin all you have to is put him in one of the rooms or you yourself have to stay in the rooms?

Junko Enoshima: I don't know who that is,but yes.

Hifumi Yamada: haha! Take that Uvogin!Your Nen abilities are no match for this school!

Celestia Ludenberg: well each room also has a private bathroom which could also lock.

Junko Enoshima: but it looked like there were only locks on the bathrooms in the girls dorms.

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: that's all for my report! Let's move on to whoever is next.

Junko Enoshima: Me,Leon,Hiro and Chihiro all grouped together together.We went all up and down the school, double checking the windows in all of the hallways and classes.We wanted to see if we could get any of those metal plates to come off.And what happened was...

Leon Kuwata: Nothing, not a damn thing.We couldn't even get a single one to bulge even a little bit.

Chihiro Fujisaki: there wasn't any hope of escape anywhere.The school really has been totally cut off.

Junko Enoshima: this is bad.What the hell are we going to do?

Leon Kuwata: Goddamn!Calm down, you're starting to make me nervous.

Chihiro Fujisaki: However earlier i did look around the dining hall and discovered a fridge in the back of the kitchen.And it was overflowing with all kinds of stuff.So I guess we don't have to worry about running out of food.

Hifumi Yamada: That's good but surely there isn't enough to feed 15 students for life.

Chihiro Fujisaki: actually the fridge automatically gets restocked everyday according to how much we eat.At least that's what monokuma said.

Junko Enoshima: Wait you actually saw that bear gremlin?

Chihiro Fujisaki: yeah, while I was investigating the fridge he came out of nowhere told me that, and then I turn my head for one second and look back he's gone.

Hifumi Yamada: one would think that a toy that's remote controlled wouldn't be so fast.

Yasuhiro Hagakure: are we sure he's remote controlled?I mean what if he can act on his own.

Celestia Ludenberg: Negative,I doubt it.

Yasuhiro Hagakure: huh?

Celestia Ludenberg: remember darling,the bear exploded earlier.If the bear itself was actually Alive then the bear wouldn't be here still standing now would he?

Yasuhiro Hagakure: yeah but it's possible that body we see him in right now is just a spare for when his old body is destroyed.

Celestia Ludenberg: that's also possible.

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: Moving on! Who's next?

Sayaka Maizono: I believe Hina, Ogami and Owada worked together.

Aoi Asahina: We thought maybe we could find some way to communicate with the outside,so we went like looking all over.

Sakura Ogami: but we didn't find anything.I apologize.

Mondo Owada: I went back to the main hall, thinking maybe we could do something about that giant hunk metal piece of Shit.But even with Sakura and me both,it wouldn't budge.We hit it desks and chairs,and nothing.fucking thing was as hard as iron.

Celestia Ludenberg: well yes it is iron.So that makes sense.

Mondo Owada: point is we didn't find an escape route.

Sakura Ogami: I shall tell you what happened next.It has nothing to do with communicating with the outside world.But it's still worth noting.

Byakuya Togami: well,on with it!

Sakura Ogami: in both the school and dorm areas,there was a set of stairs leading up to another floor.

Aoi Asahina: of course the entrance to the stairs were blocked and we couldn't open them so we couldn't check it out.

Sayaka Maizono: which means that for now we are only able to search the first floor.I know that for a fact.

Sakura Ogami: we can further assume that there is potentially something above the 2nd floor as well.And if that's the case,there is at least a chance that it may lead a way out.

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: anything else to report?

Sayaka Maizono: me, Ludenberg and Yamada we're in the gym the whole time.

Celestia Ludenberg: but we did not act as one, rather we did nothing the whole time as one.

Junko Enoshima: what the hell were you thinking just sitting around the gym the whole time while the rest of us are busting out asses to get out of here?

Sayaka Maizono:Well I did want to investigate but I kind of lost motivation when Makoto wasn't around.

Makoto Naegi: Maizono I'm really sorry...

Toko Fukawa: What the hell are you apologizing to a dumb Whore like her for?

Makoto Naegi: huh?

Toko Fukawa: Seriously, y-you're so caught up in a girl you barely k-know.

Leon Kuwata: sayaka, don't listen to her sayaka.you're not a slut or whore.

Sayaka Maizono: (cries) she's right,I am just a slut.

Toko Fukawa: y-yeah well t least you can admit that you're a dirty whore.

Sayaka Maizono: (cries)

Maizono goes dashing out as soon as those words slipped from Fukawa's tongue.

Makoto Naegi: Maizono! Wait!

Leon Kuwata: Goddamn it!What the hell is your problem?!

Toko Fukawa: I don't have a p-problem!Y-You're...just a douchebag!

Leon Kuwata: Am not!

Toko Fukawa: Are too!

Leon Kuwata: Am not!

Toko Fukawa: Are too!

Leon Kuwata: Am not!

Toko Fukawa: Are too!

Leon Kuwata: Am not!

Toko Fukawa: Are too!

Mondo Owada: BOTH OF YOU SHUT THR FUCK UP!!! JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!!!!BOTH OF YOU ARE GETTING ON MY GODDAMN MOTHERFUCKING NERVES!!!

The moment Mondo shouted the whole world frooze.Except me of course.I didn't hear Mondo shout.All I could think about was comforting Maizono.The ultimate idol.A girl I knew back in elementary and middle School.My friend.A girl I had a crush on but I could never bring myself to tell her how I really felt.

???: You're all spending an awful amount of time yelling and carrying on.

It was her voice.Kyoko Kirigiri.For somewhat reason that voice snapped me back to reality.

Mondo Owada: oh shit!We forgot about her!

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: Kyoko! Where the heck have you been!?We already started the meeting without you!

She didn't say a word instead she dropped a piece of paper on the table.

Leon Kuwata: what the hell is this?

Kyoko Kirigiri: it appears to be a map of hopes peak academy.

Makoto Naegi: A map?

Celestia Ludenberg: where did you find this?

Kyoko Kirigiri: it doesn't matter where I found it.

Yasuhiro Hagakure: not going to lie dude.But that seems a bit suspicious to me.

Junko Enoshima: never mind that,but what does it mean?

Kyoko Kirigiri: just look at it.The building we're in right now is precisely laid out the Same way as Hope's peak academy.

Makoto Naegi: so what you're saying is...this really is Hope's peak academy?

Kyoko Kirigiri: well,in terms of it's construction,yes.But it looks like it's had a number of strange... renovations done to it.

Mondo Owada: Renovations?

Kyoko Kirigiri: I don't know all the details yet.All I found was details about the 1st floor. 

Chihiro Fujisaki: But then...this really is Hope's peak.We didn't get kidnapped and taken to some other place.

Leon Kuwata: Stupid! Stupid!Stupid!Stupid!Stupid!Stupid!Stupid!Stupid!Stupid! This is where Japan's future elite are supposed to come and learn?

Celestia Ludenberg: but if this really is Hope's peak then where are the other students?

Yasuhiro Hagakure: come on guys let's stop talking about all of this negative stuff.

Aoi Asahina: but aren't you worried?Things don't look good,in fact they look bad.

Yasuhiro Hagakure: Worried? What's there to be worried about?I mean this was all planned out right?the people of hopes peak will put this together right?Good things come to those who wait,so we just gotta chill and everything will work itself out. 

Mondo Owada: says the pothead!

Celestia Ludenberg: hahaha

Toko Fukawa: what the hell is so funny?

Celestia Ludenberg: I am just happy.It seems that splitting up to investigate was a great idea after all.

Toko Fukawa: h-haven't you been listening!? looking around was a waste of time!

Celestia Ludenberg: this investigation was not a waste of time.

Toko Fukawa: huh?

Celestia Ludenberg: because of the investigation we now know our limits and boundaries.And that we're going to be stuck here a while!

Toko Fukawa: Y-You didn't have to go...and s-say that.I was...t-trying not to th-think about it!No way out! we're trapped here!what are we going to do?

Byakuya Togami: it's very simple if you want to leave you just have to kill.

Junko Enoshima: That's not something to joke about!

Hifumi Yamada: yeah well there's got to be something we can do?

Celestia Ludenberg: all we can do is adapt.Adapt to living our lives here from here on out.

Leon Kuwata: What the fuck?

Mondo Owada: you gotta be shitting me,there's no way we can stay here.

Celestia Ludenberg: A lack of adaptability...is a lack of survivability.Survival is not based on those who are the strongest or smartest but those who are willing to adapt.As someone who has come out on top more than once. I have a suggestion.

Byakuya Togami: Enlighten us.

Celestia Ludenberg: We all understand that we are trapped here. which means we will be spending the night.However you all remember the rule regarding nighttime right?

Regulations 2: nighttime is from 10 p.m. to 7 a.m. some areas are off limits at night,so please exercise caution.

Regulations 3: sleeping anywhere other than the dormitory will be seen as sleeping in class and punished accordingly.

Celestia Ludenberg: so regarding the nighttime rule I think we need to add a little rule of our own.

Makoto Naegi: what do you mean?

Celestia Ludenberg: going out at nighttime should be prohibited all together.The school regulations do not say we can't go out at night but I would like to make it official.

Chihiro Fujisaki: but why?

Celestia Ludenberg: think about it darling,the way things are right now, nighttime will be even worse.The tiniest tick and you won't sleep a whole day.

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: what...what are you trying to say?

Celestia Ludenberg: I guess what I'm trying to say is that we will all be afraid that someone will try or will kill us.

Toko Fukawa: what!?

Sakura Ogami: so what you're saying is that we limit are activity at nighttime as a preventative measure?

Celestia Ludenberg:However unlike the other rules we won't be punished for breaking it.We just have to agree to follow it.

Junko Enoshima: I don't see a reason not to follow it.

Chihiro Fujisaki: I mean...if it will help us.

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: listen to me!On behalf of all of the men here I agree to comply!

Leon Kuwata: hey you can't just decide to speak for us.

Celestia Ludenberg: then it's settled.Good.If you excuse me...

Chihiro Fujisaki: huh?Wait where are you going?

Celestia Ludenberg: It is almost nighttime and I want to take a shower before it arrives.So...goodbye. 

Moving with pure elegance Celestia left the dining hall.Her behavior seemed do natural I couldn't imagine anyone even trying to stop her.

Hifumi Yamada: so I guess we'll be spending the night here.

Junko Enoshima: So Mr.Goody two shoes what's next?One person already left.

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: well then I say we call an end to today's meeting.Like she said it's almost nighttime anyway.We can reconvene first thing tomorrow morning.

Toko Fukawa: w-what do we do tommorow?

Sakura Ogami: our only option is to look around again and let everyone know if we find anything.

Aoi Asahina: yeah okay let's do that.

Mondo Owada: I guess we're done for today.

Hifumi Yamada: see y'all tomorrow.

With heavy moments everyone headed off to their private rooms.It was just me and Kyoko.

Kyoko Kirigiri: ...

The atmosphere was really awkward to say at the least.We both headed off to own private rooms without saying anything to each other.

Makoto Naegi: ...

I really wanted to comfort Maizono but it was probably best for me to take a shower and go to bed.

Makoto Naegi: well if I'm going to stay the night here,I at the very least can get myself cleaned up.

The moment I turned the knob the door wouldn't bulge.

Makoto Naegi: what the?Well that's weird.I thought the boys bathroom didn't lock?

I kept twisting it but nothing.

Makoto Naegi: son of a...Why me?

Monokuma: HI MAKOTO!!!

Makoto Naegi: huh?

Monokuma: so now you notice me?

Makoto Naegi: AHHHH! WHAT THE HELL!!!!!

Of course this reaction makes him laugh because obviously it's the type of reaction he wanted.

Monokuma: puhuhuhuhuphuhu 

He started doing that weird laugh he normally does.But he couldn't hold his laugh forever and he started to laugh like a maniac.

Monokuma: puhuhuhuhuphuhu hahahahaha hahaha hahahaha hahahaha hahahaha hahahaha!

Makoto Naegi: w-what...what the hell are you doing here?

Monokuma: how rude!At least show a bit of gratitude!

Makoto Naegi: Gratitude for what?

Monokuma: I came here to save your ass!

Makoto Naegi: but I'm not in danger.

Monokuma: when I say I came to save your ass I came to give you advice on your door!

Makoto Naegi: oh...sorry.

Monokuma:So I get that your door is a bit broken,I promise I will fix it as soon as I can,but there's a trick to opening it.

Makoto Naegi: what is it?

Monokuma: you just got to lift the knob and turn it.Go ahead give it a try.

I turned the door knob and lifted it and when I did that the door opened with no problem.

Makoto Naegi: hey it actually works.

Monokuma: puhuhuhuhuphuhu, seriously what are the chances that you get stuck with the one door that plays hard to get?

Makoto Naegi: I mean it's not that big of a deal.

Monokuma: but you're supposed to lead a charmed life. Frankly kid deemed fortune doesn't seem to be all into you.

Makoto Naegi: ...

Monokuma: well that's all from me.

Makoto Naegi: wait you're leaving?

Monokuma: awww!! Do you want me to stay Makoto?Do you want to cuddle with me?

Makoto Naegi: wait!!What?

Monokuma: I mean how could you not?Since I'm so adorable!

Makoto Naegi: what the heck?No!Just No! that's not what I meant and you know it!

Monokuma: (sighs) whatever,a thankless job with no rewards or respect,but at the end of the day Makoto it's all about the kids.

Makoto Naegi: ...

Monokuma: also remember to close and lock the door.Better safe than sorry.

Without another word he Marched out.

Makoto Naegi: Not all into me?I guess if deemed fortune was into me I wouldn't have ended up in this place.

*Ding ding,bing bong*

Monokuma: Mm,ahem this is a school announcement.It is now 10 p.m. As such it is officially nighttime.Soon the doors to the dining halls will be locked,and entry at that point is strictly prohibited.Okay then...sweet dreams Everyone.Good night,sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite.

Makoto Naegi: well at this point all I can do is sleep in order to settle down my nerves.

Ever since Toko made sayaka cry I've been really stressed out.I wanted to comfort her.But she probably needs some alone time.And plus the more I think about it the more I won't sleep.

Makoto Naegi: ...

I cleared my thoughts and closed my eyes.

TO BE CONTINUED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can also read this on Wattpad.


	6. Monokuma's Motivation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monokuma has a Motivation in order to fuel everyone's desire to kill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can also read this on Wattpad

Day 2

The next day we picked up where the search left off.To make it up to Sayaka I searched with her.

Day 3

And the day after that.But as you've probably figured out we didn't make a lot of headway.

Day 4

Leon Kuwata: *Growls* Damn it! I'm telling you no matter how I look I come up with squat!

Yasuhiro Hagakure: same here.

Junko Enoshima: *sighs*

Chihiro Fujisaki: we're stuck.We're never getting out of here.No one's coming to help us.*cries*

Aoi Asahina: Aw chin up Fujisaki. Someone in the outside is bound to be missing us soon.

Chihiro Fujisaki: you think so?

Aoi Asahina: huh? We've been gone long enough to raise the alarm.We're talking 4 days. The police are bound to be closing a net on this place.

Monokuma: puhuhuhuhuphuhu

Mondo Owada: what the hell!?

Monokuma: dear oh dear you're not hedging your bets on law enforcement are you? You know It's quite simple if you want to get out of here all I have to see is a little initiative.

Toko Fukawa: *whimpers*

Monokuma: You know I gotta hand it to you 2004 Gen Z bastards.You got balls when it comes to dealing with authority. Frankly enough though the attitude goes so far.You're boring me to tears.

Makoto Naegi: if you think you can trick us into killing you're crazier than I thought!

Monokuma: Light bulb.That's the problem. Granted my setup is perfect. The right atmosphere.A good balance of tension and intrigue,but not the ingredient to bring it all together.

Leon Kuwata: what the hell are you saying you bastard!?

Monokuma: Motivation,son!All students report to the A/V room at once for a brief informative presentation on just what I mean.

We arive at the A/V room and we find a box full of DVDs with our names on it. There was a note written on the box.

Note: be sure to watch the DVD with your name on it.Watching any DVD other than yours is strictly forbidden.And peeking at another student's screen is also strictly forbidden.Respect each other's privacy.Also year headphones when you watch your videos.

Kyoko Kirigiri: interesting.

Junko Enoshima: what's interesting? There's nothing interesting about this!

Kyoko Kirigiri: ...

The monitors in the A/V room had DVD players and headphones.There were seats with desks.And a big monitor in the front.Each of us go to a seat and slid out DVDS in the monitor that was in the same location as the seat we sat in.

Makoto Naegi: I wonder what it is.

I sat down as I slid my DVD in the DVD player.I stared intently at the darkened screen.And then the screen lit up and my parents,my sister and friends appeared.

Makoto Naegi: *gasps*

My felt my heart light up seeing them.Leroy,Kaguya,and Yoshitsugu my friends.My parents.And then Komaru Naegi,my sister.I felt tears dripping from eyes seeing them.

Makoto's Mom: You getting Picked to attend Hope's peak academy is like a dream come true.Make Sure you do your best!

Makoto's Dad: I'm so proud of you son.But remember-don't push yourself too hard.

Komaru Naegi: Are you really watching this, Makoto?Good luck!Okay?

Leroy Johnson: Man I'm totally jealous of your good luck,I'm proud of you bro!

I could see Komaru was tempted to touch his Taper faded afro.

Kaguya Narimiya: I'm so happy that you got scouted to Hope's peak.Just don't forget about us,okay?

Kaguya said as she gripped on her Magenta pigtails.

Yoshitsugu Watanabe: Be sure to visit us when you have the chance.Also hey if you meet any hot chicks kiss em for me.

Yoshitsugu said as he pushed his glasses up.He was always very perverted.

Makoto Naegi: *laughs*

If it had ended there,that would've been fine.A message of love and support.After Leaving my family and friends behind to attend Hope's peak,it would have given me hope,given me strength.If this was a normal school,I would've been happy,if a little embarrassed.With my family and friends support to rely on, I would've been motivated to do even better. However all good things must come to a end.

Video: *Static*

Makoto Naegi: Huh?

My face turned blue the moment the screen lit up again.

Makoto Naegi: ...!

This Time I couldn't even make a sound.My voice just... died.where'd Everyone go?It looks like a warzone or something.As if in reply a voice came floating out of the speakers.I recognized the voice,of course it was him.

Monokuma: Makoto Naegi, accepted into Hope's peak academy.And his family and friends, who supported such a lucky boy.But it seems like...Something's happened to his family and friends well being.Oh boy this is bad!What could have possibly happened to his family and friends well being!? Find out after graduation.And you know what you need to do in order to graduate.

Makoto Naegi: what is this?What happened to Everyone!?

I started trembling.I could feel the fear and anger building up inside me like hot magma.

Makoto Naegi: GODDAMN IT!!!!

I slammed my fist against the desk over and over again.A single thought was tracing in my mind.

Makoto Naegi: I have to get out of here right now!I need to make sure Everyone is safe!

Mondo Owada: What the fuck!?

Hifumi Yamada: This can't be real,Its gotta be fake right?

Chihiro Fujisaki:yeah it must be a joke*cries*

Toko Fukawa: I can't take it anymore.LET ME OUT OF HERE!!!

As soon as I saw there reactions I knew saw exactly what I saw.Nobody even bothered to hide their fear and confusion.Except for her.Even now she was totally calm.

Kyoko Kirigiri: I see...so this is what he meant by motivation.He wants to fuel our desire to leave so that we're most likely to kill each other.

Celestia Ludenberg: Yes,it is the classic prisoner's dilemma.

Toko Fukawa: Stupid damn bear!

Yasuhiro Hagakure: look everyone I'm sure if we just calm down everything will work itself out.

Junko Enoshima: okay we'll start calming down by talking.Maybe if we all just talk about what we saw that'll help get everything out of our system.

Makoto Naegi: yeah you're right.I mean monokuma said that we couldn't look at each other's screen but he never said that we couldn't share.

Yasuhiro Hagakure: wow a loophole.

To be honest I am curious.I would be lying if I said that I wasn't curious.

Makoto Naegi: hey Sayaka...

Sayaka Maizono: ...

Makoto Naegi: what was in your video Sayaka?

Sayaka Maizono: ...

Toko Fukawa: W-Whats wrong!?Just h-hurry up...and tell us!

Sayaka Maizono: ...

Makoto Naegi: Sayaka?

I gently placed my hand on her shoulder.

Sayaka Maizono: Stop it!

She pushed my hand away and suddenly ran off.

Aoi Asahina: Sayaka!?

Byakuya Togami: let her go.

Makoto Naegi: I can't do that!I have to go make sure she's alright.

Toko Fukawa: I h-hate romantic comedies like this.I don't care what h-happens to her personally.

Junko Enoshima: that's because you're totally heartless!

Toko Fukawa: S-Shut up y-you bitch!

Everyone ended up going their separate ways.Once again it was just me and Kyoko Kirigiri.The mysterious girl.

Kyoko Kirigiri: ...

There was the awkward silence again.

Makoto Naegi: ...

Suddenly the big monitor at the front of the A/V room turns on, breaking the awkward silence.

Monokuma: puhuhuhuhuphuhu

Suddenly she talks.

Kyoko Kirigiri: Yeah who are you really?What are you getting out of this?Is this just some sick twisted game to you?

Monokuma: For somebody who keeps her mouth shut,you sure as hell ask a lot of damn questions.But what could little old me be getting out of this?My payoff is your despair!

Makoto Naegi: I have to go find Sayaka!

I said as I dashed out of the A/V room.

Makoto Naegi: Where could she have gone?She Couldn't have gone too far, I'll just have to check around the school.

Before I decide to go walk around the school like some headless idiot.I go to check the most obvious place.That place being her room.

Makoto Naegi: she must be in here.

I knock on her door.

*Knock knock*

She comes out.

Sayaka Maizono: Makoto,what are you doing here?

Makoto Naegi: I came here to check on you.Are you alright?

Sayaka Maizono: yeah...I'm just scared that's all.I..just want...

Makoto Naegi: you want what Maizono?You can tell me anything?

Sayaka Maizono: I WANT OUT RIGHT NOW!!!LET ME OUT!!!!

Makoto Naegi: Sayaka calm down.

As she thrashed around I grabbed her by the shoulders.

Sayaka Maizono: ...!

Makoto Naegi: I understand how you feel right now.Whenever I think about what happened to my family and friends I just get so angry and scared.But now more than ever we have to remain calm!This is exactly what monokuma wants us to do.He wants us to fight each other.He wants to fuel our desire to kill to breathe fresh air again.I Guess what I'm trying to say is don't fall into despair.

Sayaka Maizono: Huh?

Makoto Naegi: As long as we work together, I'm sure we can find some way out of here.And if we're lucky help might be on the way.

Sayaka Maizono: but what if there is no way out?What if help never comes?

Makoto Naegi: ...

Sayaka Maizono: ...

Makoto Naegi: i-if that happens...

Sayaka Maizono: ...

I took one more look at her scared face.

Makoto Naegi: Then I'll get you out of here myself!No Matter what it takes!

She falls to her knees and starts crying.I bend down and wrap my arms around her into a hug.

Sayaka Maizono: Do you mean it?

Makoto Naegi: ...

Do I mean it when I say that I'll get her out of here myself?Of course I do.

Makoto Naegi: Yes.

Sayaka Maizono: why did this happen to us?A kid shouldn't have to make a decision to kill or be killed.

Makoto Naegi: And I promise that I'll also protect you from anyone who tries to kill you.

Sayaka Maizono: Makoto you're the only one I can trust...So please for my sake always stay side to side with me.I need you in my life.

Makoto Naegi: of course Sayaka!I'll always be there for you!

As I looked back at her though she looked pretty tired.

Makoto Naegi: You should get some rest Sayaka you look pretty exhausted.

Sayaka Maizono: I'm sorry for making you worry about me.

Makoto Naegi: it's all good.

Sayaka Maizono: I'm going to bed.

Makoto Naegi: see you in the morning.

With a bow and a nod she headed back to her room.Now on my own I go back to my room to take a shower.

Makoto Naegi: ...

As I let the warm water slid down my body I thought about video.

Makoto Naegi: There's no way that it was real.If that was the case then there would be a uproar.The police and people on the outside would be tearing this place up.

As I hopped out of the shower I brushed my teeth and then hopped in bed.

Makoto Naegi: don't be scared man.He's just trying to scare Everyone.

As I told myself that the video was fake I closed my eyes.

Makoto Naegi: ...

As I closed my eyes I found myself in a room.If I recall it was the room I woke up in when I first arrived here.The only difference is that it seems to be more decorated.And when I first arrived there was no bathroom.The wall over the bed has the American flag on it.And the room was painted bright red.The Nightstand now had a lamp on it,a phone,no letter,and a picture of a grown man with a little girl and a teenage boy about my age.They looked Caucasian,and judging by the flag and the fact they were Caucasian they were definitely foreigners.They were foreigners just like Leroy and are even from the same country.The difference is that Leroy is black and they are clearly white.I assumed that the grown man was the teenage boys Dad and the little girl was his sister.Wait a minute I've seen them before.The little girl,the teenage boy,the grown man.I've seen them from somewhere.But where.Not only did the family look familiar but the room itself looked familiar.The empty room I woke up in when I first arrived at Hope's peak academy,was now decorated, however it seemed a lot more familiar when it was decorated.Wait!How do I know that this room was the empty room I was in when I first arrived here?

Makoto Naegi: How do I know that this decorated room is the same empty room I woke up in?

I looked back at the nightstand and the drawers.And they didn't have locks on them.

Makoto Naegi: ...

For somewhat reason I was relieved that the drawers didn't have a lock on them.It was probably my curiosity as to what was in them.As I opened the drawers i found a key in it and it had a name on it.Before I could make light of the name I heard a familiar voice.It was very annoying and it was saying my name.

???: Makoto! Makoto! Makoto!Wake your ass up!I'll give you a cookie.

That's when I realized that I was dreaming and that Monokuma was trying to wake me up.

Makoto Naegi: Oh shit!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TO BE CONTINUED


	7. Day 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto and Ishimaru discover trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can also read this story on Wattpad.

Monokuma: FINALLY! Now you're awake.

Makoto Naegi: What the hell!?

Monokuma: puhuhuhuhuphuhu

Makoto Naegi: What are you doing here?

Monokuma: Well two things.

Makoto Naegi: ...

Monokuma: 1. One of your classmates butchered each other.  
2\. I thought it would be adorable to see your reaction to me in your room.

Makoto Naegi: Wait what do you mean one of my classmates butchered each other?

Monokuma: I forget that you're a bit of a clueless airhead so to put it in more simple terms one of your classmates killed each other.

Makoto Naegi: What!? there's no way!

Monokuma: uhh yeah silly!Of course one of your classmates killed each other.

Makoto Naegi: I don't believe you!

Monokuma: well it's fine if you don't believe me.But If you check out the cafeteria then maybe you'll change your mind.

Makoto Naegi: (Goddamn it shut up!)

Monokuma: but I did promise you a cookie if you could wake your ass up.So here you go.

He hands me a cookie.It was shaped like his head and the frosting was designed as his face.I cringed at it.

Monokuma: pretty adorable right?

It was obvious that he wanted a reaction from me but I didn't give him a reaction.

Makoto Naegi: do they know?

Monokuma: huh? know what?

Makoto Naegi: did you tell them what you told me?

Monokuma: about the whole murder thing?

Makoto Naegi: yes.

Monokuma: puhuhuhuhuphuhu Nope!I haven't even waken them up yet.

Makoto Naegi: then why did you wake me up!?

Monokuma: because I can do whatever the hell I like!

Makoto Naegi: ...

Monokuma: well that's all from me.I'm about to wake up the rest of the bastards.Again if you don't believe me just go check out the cafeteria.

Without another word he left.I threw the cookie he gave me in the trash can.I didn't believe him.

Makoto Naegi: there's no way somebody would kill just to breathe fresh air again, right?

As I went to the bathroom I heard monokuma on the screen telling everyone to wake Up.I brushed my teeth and then I headed down to the cafeteria. I couldn't believe him.

Makoto Naegi: I hope he's just pulling my legs.

The moment I opened the cafeteria doors I saw Ishimaru.He looked like he had seen a ghost.Then I navigated my eyes to the object he was staring at.

Makoto Naegi: Aoi Asahina?

She was sitting at one of the lone tables.However her face was buried in her arms and she was unresponsive.

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: She's not moving!

Makoto Naegi: Maybe she's asleep or she's just pranking us.

I couldn't tell for sure so I walked over to her.It took a lot of courage since I wasn't too on board with physical contact with somebody I barely knew.

Makoto Naegi: ...

I pressed my index and middle finger on the vein in her wrist.And...

Makoto Naegi: No pulse...

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: aaaaaaaaaahhhhh!!!!!!

That's when I realized that Aoi Asahina.The super high school level swimmer was dead.

Makoto Naegi: aaaaaaaaaahhhhh!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TO BE CONTINUED

**Author's Note:**

> TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
